Consecintele
by ElleNeagu
Summary: Aici este continuarea Apocalipsei :P
1. Ne-am trezit oameni

Romania si Ungaria inainte ca Anglia sa faca vraja se bateau. Si acum se bateau numai ca acum erau pe o ditama-i scena cu niste microfoane in mana. Pentru un moment s-au speriat. Nu stiau ce sa faca. Mii de oameni se uitau la ei. Deodata muzica a inceput, Romania si Ungaria se uita unul la altul si din priviri se hotarasc sa cante dar totusi in acelasi timp sa isi continue bataia. Spre norocul lor amandoi stiau cantecul si versurile.

Intre timp in alta parte

Spania vazu ca din cauza vraji Angliei acum el era intr-un fotoliu infofolit intr-o patura. Si in maini avea o gaina! Se uita in jur si il vede pe Romano. Intr-o rochie destul de scurta de menajera. Romano nu vazuse din prima ca acolo era si Spania si cand a observat a tipat.  
Italia il vazuse pe fratele sau si pe Spania. I-a lasat in pace deoarece avea nevoie urgent la baie. Casa in care se aflau era exact ca si casa in care tocmai se aflau in urma cu cateva minute deci asta insemna ca baia era in acelasi loc. Ajuns in baie tipa si el deoarece ei bine...Toaleta avea fata Germaniei...Si pana la urma si toaleta a tipat...Sau mai bine spus Germania...  
"VEEEE~~! Ce s-a intamplat?!"  
"Nu stiu si momentan nu ma intereseaza. Cea ce vreau sa aud acum este ca nu ai venit aici pentru ce nu mi-as fi dorit ca cineva sa vina aici."  
"Ba da...Dar cred ca ma duc in curtea din spate..." Italia fugi din baie si dupaia din casa. Romano se uita la sageata care tocmai trecuse pe langa el. Dupaia isi dadu seama ca nu era o sageata ci era Veneciano...  
Romano totusi inca nu a observat cu ce era imbracat si observa ca Spania se uita ciudat la el..  
"Tampitule! De ce te uiti asa la mine!?"  
"Uitate cu ce esti imbracat..."  
Romano arunca o privire la hainele care la purta. Cand observa ca purta o rochie si in plus una scurta si de menajera se facu tot rosu si se indrepta spre un perete speriat.  
"Perversule!"  
Spania deja nu il mai baga in seama deoarece se juca cu gaina din mainile lui.  
Romano se lovi de ceva. Se lovi mai exact de o mica masuta. Si pe masuta era un fel de acvariu in care se afla o broasca testoasa. Romano nu prea agreea broastele testoase dar ceva ii se paru curios la broasca aia asa ca o lua in maini si se uita la ea. Cand se uita la fata ei fu chiar speriat de faptul ca defapt mica broasca testoasa era defapt Austria.  
"AAA! Ce naiba se intampla in lumea asta?"  
"Si eu as vrea sa stiu de ce sunt o broasca testoasa!"  
"Hai nu mai fiti atat de stresati...Hai sa ne uitam la televizor."  
Spania lua telecomanda in mana si deschise televizorul care avea un ecran foarte mare. Deschise pe un program oarecare fara sa fie atent la ce a a apasat. Cand Televizorul se aprinde pe ecran apar doua persoana foarte cunoscute pe o scena. Erau Romania si Ungaria care aveau cea mai mare batalie din viata lor in timp ce cantau si erau priviti probabil de milioane de oameni...  
"Romano...De cand Romania s-a facut vedeta? Mai exact cantaret?"  
"Nu este nici vedeta nici cantaret..." Romano nu observa ce era la televizor.  
"Cum sa nu fie mai...Eu vad chiar acum ca are un duet cu Ungaria in timp ce se bat pe viata si pe moarte pe o ditamai scena care mi se pare cumva cunoscuta..."  
"CE?" Romano se indrepta spre televizor cu tot cu broasca test...adica Austria.

Intre timp pe strada...  
Franta s-a trezit la volanul unei masini conducand... Era obisnuit cu vrajile"surpriza" ale Angliei si nu s-a speriat atunci. S-a speriat cand a auzit o voce care striga:  
"Franta! Idiotule nu ma calca"  
Atunci Franta cobori din masina si se uita in jur. Nu vede pe nimeni.  
"Uitate in jos !"  
Franta se uita in jos si vede ca strada avea fata..Prusiei...  
"Sti...Mereu m-am intrebat cum ai arata daca ai fi o strada...Dar acum imi pare rau... Culoarea ochilor tai nu se portiveste deloc cu cimentul...Si Noanta de argintiu a parului tau nu sta deloc bine cu liniile albe ale strazi.."  
"Ai terminat?"  
"Da..."

Inapoi pe scena.  
Ungaria si Romania cantau de zori in timp ce mai aveau putin si se omorau reciproc .Deodata amandoi observara ca cineva langa ei canta la pian. Era Ucraina... In cantec era o pauza in care se auzeau numai instrumentele asa ca Romania si-a permis sa inceapa o conversatie rapida cu Ucraina.  
"De cand sti sa canti la pian?..."  
"Din cate se vede de cand ati inceput voi sa cantati..."  
"Bine continua tot asa..."  
Romania se intoarce inpoi la Ungaria si incep amandoi sa cante din nou si desigur sa se bata in coontinuare.  
Dupa ce s-a terminat cantecul toti oamenii au inceput sa aplaude cat au putut de tare. Atunci Romania si Ungaria s-au decis sa faca o reverenta. Dupaia s-au inchis cortinele si cu totii au plecat in culise confuji. Dupa vreo 10 minute cineva ii cheama sa mearga inapo pe scena deoarece ei practic au castigat . Ce au castigat? Nici ei nu stiau... Pe scena au fost aplaudati si au primit amandoi cate un mic trofeu de cristal. Dupa mica ceremonie au plecat inapoi in culise foarte confuji. Deodata telefonul Romaniei s-a uitat la numar si raspunde.  
"Alo cine e?"  
"Alo? A Felicitari pentru premiul luat...Sunt Spania daca nu ti-ai dat seama. Se pare ca in acest univers cumva paralel telefoanele noastre merg numai ca de exemplu cand dau la lista cu contacte nu imi apar numele originale si imi apar alte nume de oameni..."  
"Da...Deci din cate vad suntem intr-un univers paralel. Aici suntem oameni..."  
"De unde sti asta?"  
"Anglia..."  
"Am inteles...Vezi ca Romano a luat masina Frantei care tocmai a venit cu o bucata de strada dupa el si te asteapta in parcare..."  
"Dar de unde stie el unde suntem...?"  
"Mi-am dat seama la ce concurs sunteti si i-am explicat lui Romano. Aici lucrurile sunt exact cum erau in universul nostru...Mai putin cateva amanunte..."  
"Bine hai ca o sa merg in asa numita parcare. Pa"  
"Am gasit parcarea" striga Ungaria.  
"Tu ai auzit toata discutia mea telefonica nu?"  
"Da"  
Deodata Romania Ungaria si Ucraina care statea pe langa ei fara sa zica nimic au zarit o masina condusa cu o viteza cam mare .  
"Asta e Romano..."  
Inainte sa mai zica cineva ceva masina parca exact in fata lor.  
"Imbarcarea" striga Romano.  
Romania se aseza in locul de lannga sofer in timp ce celelante doua persoane in spate. Romania arunca o privire la Romano.  
"Romano...De ce porti o roc..." Romania nu apuca sa isi termine cuvintele ca Romano la strans de gat nervos si a inceput sa tipe.  
"NICI EU NU STIU SI AS VREA FOARTE MULT SA STIU !" Dupa aceasta ii dadu drumul si il lasa sa respire. Tot drumul a fost linistit deoarece Romano era nervos. Foarte nervos. Nu era bine sa te pui cu Romano nervos.

* * *

Scuzati grselile de orice tip. Am verificat pana la urma daca are greseli si din cate cred eu nu am lasat nimic neinregula in viata. NEXT CHAPTER: I REALY DON;T KNOW


	2. Imi cer scuze

Imi cer miliarde de scuze dar nu mai am timp sa termin povestea asta (oricum mai era doar un capitol scurt) presupun ca v-ati dat seama ce se intampla in sfarsit. Daca nu: toti revin in universul original si observa ca Anglia a rezolvat problema.  
De ce nu mai am timp sa coontinui? Pai am teste foarte multe teste si tezele si luna viitoare testarile nationale... Si acum profesorii ne pun ultimele note care ne decid soarta mediilor. (spre norocul meu in fiecare an mediile mele sunt de 9 si 10) Si deasta nu prea mai intru pe calculator ca sa invat niste chestiuni care in viitor e extrem de putin probabil sa imi trebuiasca la ceva. Oricum intre timp o sa incerc in putinul meu timp liber sa mai scriu ceva ca na mi-a venit o idee si acum nu pot sa o las. Dar o sa dureze un pic. Oricum cum am mai spus imi cer scuze.


End file.
